The Romeo&Juliet Syndrome
by xJellyRollx
Summary: I believe the most beautiful moments of one's life is at the very end.I also believe whomever repeats the works of Romeo and Juliet are fools. Romantic, Brilliant fools. Draco MalfoyxBlaise Zabini Slash.


AN: I honestly think I should be paid for procrastinating on other important matters. Then again, hell, I really don't give a damn.

Disclaimer: Ehh.

-

At three thirty in the afternoon, Draco Malfoy tapped lightly on his desktop with the tip of a ballpoint pen, thinking about all sorts of nonsense and imaginings. There, he pondered about the essence of what is to be called his greatest plan of all.

With the room he was enclosed in so dimly lighted and the outside world stormy and brewing with unimaginable amounts of thunder and lightning, the soft taps from the piano was heaven to one's inner level of tranquility. Though, Malfoy was not one to enjoy a melodic chime from a dusty piano, therefore it explained why a highly decorated paperweight was thrown at the direction of the music.

"My god, are you done yet? I'm simply bored out of my mind," the pianist yawned, placing the paperweight he caught with ease lightly on the top of the piano.

"Shush, I am quite done. Finishing touches is all," Draco murmured, eyes gazing back onto the old, worn out parchment in front of him.

The pianist nibbled at his bottom lip and gently poked at one of the piano keys, ignoring the glare he earned from Malfoy.

"If you're going to play that dusty, worthless piece of rubbish, at least spare me the torture and put up a soundproof charm, ."

"Oh, but Malfoy! You are one for the finer and more beautiful things in life aren't you? Music is wonderfully fascinating, and might I say, I do play quite well, thank you."

A sigh was heard from one side of the room, with the rustling of papers and an occasional clink of a writing utensil hitting solid matters.

"Blaise, anything coming out of something broken down and old is, how shall I put this, absolute shit."

The taller, dark haired young man smiled a little, "I believe you're wrong."

-

At half past seven in the afternoon, Draco Malfoy finished his grand plan. He was seen along with a tall, foreign stranger out in the marketplace. He was heard muttering strange requests of things to buy, almost all of them exquisite and rich in taste. He was believed to be quite mad in this day in age.

-

At ten minutes past nine, Blaise Zabini smiled and bent down to kiss the hands of someone delicate and soft. Draco Malfoy winced when Blaise described him as delicate and soft, but nonetheless stalked over to the old record player to put in something that will soothe the nerves and relax the thoughts.

Zabini elegantly tipped an Italian type wine into two identical glasses and handed one to his blonde companion. He immediately took it and fumbled around in his drawer to retrieve a small bottle with a limited amount of lime green substance.

"How long does it take?" Blaise whispered, looking away from the bottle and into the light from a flickering candle.

Draco shrugged, "3 hours at the most."

"What are we going to do till then?"

"I don't know. You want to fuck?"

"…It seems like a possible solution."

With that rather short conversation, the lime green liquid was poured into both glasses and stirred with the plastic end of a pen, then left on a mahogany tabletop while its owners buried their hands into each other's hair, trying to find the definition of paradise.

-

At twelve o' ten, Malfoy curiously swirled his glass of wine with interest in his eyes. Blaise just looked at him amusingly, fingering the strands of his hair.

"It is ready, isn't it?"

Draco nodded, "I think so."

"Well, would you like to join me in the tasting of the finest wine, before we freeze our bloody arses to death?" Blaise chuckled, looking over at the creaky old window that was left open.

Draco walked up to him, and quietly entwined their fingers together, while holding his glass onto his lips, the wine touching the rim of the glass, so close to skin. Blaise did this same, though his tears were making it awfully hard to see his beloved in front of him.

Together, they drank in silence.

-

Four minutes past 5 in the morning, a cry was heard and the search for the missing heir to the Malfoy throne and his forbidden love was found.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy was brought to the Shrieking Shack, where they saw their son peacefully sleeping forever, and a dark haired boy protecting him for all of eternity. found the potion bottle of lime green toxins on the floor, while retrieved a semi full bottle of wine that was missing from their private collection only a few months ago.

The room itself was littered with rose petals, obviously new from the fresh, natural smells they relieve, and many pearls of which were quite beautiful even though they were carelessly tossed. There were old photographs and letters, a ring or a bracelet here or there, some hastily written lyrics and notes, but also lovely poetry that was meant to be read by someone loved or dear to the author.

The entire wizarding world would always remember that day, where the rich and stuck up heir was found dead, and the existence of the pure race was gone forever. Though, even after all these years, no one ever found a piece of paper inside the rusty old piano. Folded into a square and tucked privately under the elaborate strings, a few lines of haunting thoughts were forever be etched into the parchment.

I believed in Purity,

But I committed Sin.

I believed in Fairy tales,

But alas, they came to end.

In reality, I was never loved,

Until he came to me.

So now, I must bid farewell,

For my death will set me free.

-

AN: I do believe my insanity must come to an end, because I have now wasted at least 3 minutes of your time. Please waste a little bit more and review, I would like to see how I did. Thank you.


End file.
